29 Wishes
by ruji
Summary: Fuji receives a mystery letter from his Angel. But he has no idea who this Angel is... [shounen-ai. one-shot.]


Setting for this fic sort of takes off from Silent Night, so it's better if you've read it, but you won't miss much if you didn't. Yep, this is a birthday fic for Fuji. The ending's abit silly though... Oh well...Hope the you'll enjoy it, pls review ne! Sankyuu...!

Dedicated to Tora, who's been waiting for this since I-can't-remember-when. Thanks for everything!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Konomi-sensei.

**29 wishes**

_27th February, Sunday._

The sun shone through the window, penetrating the thin beige colored curtains, which swayed gracefully every once in a while when a breeze passed. The shadows cast on the floor danced together with the moving of the curtains. Fuji lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, tearing his gaze away to look at his watch every few minutes. The shiny brown face of the watch worked wonders for him. Just a look at it and he could vividly see those beautiful brown eyes, and the stylishly tousled brown hair, in his mind. He wondered if the blue face of the watch on the other's wrist had the same effect for him. He missed the feeling of having those intense brown eyes fixed on him; he missed the feeling of soft brown strands running through his fingers; he missed the feelings that rose within him whenever that deep voice whispered into his ear; he missed the feeling of large, warm, calloused hands on his skin… Again, he reminded himself that he couldn't be selfish. He couldn't keep Tezuka by his side, it was only right for Tezuka to go to Germany, for the sake of his shoulder, his potential in tennis, and his studies. He would have blamed himself if Tezuka rejected the offer just so that he could stay by his side. But then again, he really missed the silent yet strong presence of the other. He looked at his watch for the nth time that day, wondering when Tezuka was going to call. The bespectacled boy had promised to give him a call, and he had been waiting since daybreak, but his phone hadn't even buzzed. There was a soft knock on his door, before it creaked open.

"Syusuke? There's a letter for you."

Fuji got up and took the crisp white envelope from his sister. There wasn't a stamp on the envelope, and all that was written on it was 'Fuji Syusuke', not even his address.

"Ne-san, who was it from?"

"I don't know. I was outside doing some gardening and this boy dropped by, telling me to hand it to you. I didn't recognize him, so he shouldn't be from your team. Maybe its written inside."

"Arigatou."

The door clicked close. Fuji scrutinized the envelope in his hands. It had a gold lining at the opening, and at the bottom right corner there was small picture of an angel's wing. He opened it, and a slip of paper fell out. It read:

_Though there isn't 29th this year_

_The wishes from 29 you shall hear._

_Walk down the street to 29_

_Love for the game you shall find._

_Your Angel._

Fuji examined the piece of paper a few more times, trying to decipher who it was from, but with no avail. He didn't recognize the handwriting, so it couldn't be someone from the team, especially since he had already graduated. But apart from the team, who else would have bothered to celebrate his birthday when it wasn't even valid this year? He took his wallet, coat, keys and phone, and left the house, following the instructions given.

/Walk down the street to 29... Unit 29/

When he arrived at Unit 29, he didn't see anything out of the blue. No one was in sight either. As he was thinking if he had misinterpreted the letter, something heavy landed on his back. Someone, to be precise.

"Fuji nya! What a coincidence to see you here!"

Fuji turned around to see Kikumaru, together with Oishi.

"Eiji? Oishi? What are you doing here? Don't tell me you were the ones who -"

"Ooi! Senpai-tachi! Why are all of you here?"

Fuji turned around again, to see Momoshiro coming down the street on his bike, with Echizen behind. Then, two familiar figures appeared from around the corner, seeming to be jogging.

"Momoshiro? Echizen? Kaidoh? Inui? What's going on?"

"Hora! Hora! Ore wa BURNING! Why is everybody here?"

Standing outside Unit 29, were all the Seigaku regulars, who seemed to have 'coincidentally' met. Now they were all standing in front of Fuji, grinning in conspiracy.

"What are all of you doing here? Did you guys send this letter?"

Fuji held the white envelope up. The regulars looked at each other, still grinning, and replied with absolute synchronization.

"No it wasn't us. And, it's just a coincidence that we met. By the way, Happy Birthday, Fuji!"

Fuji dropped his smile and opened his eyes. The Seigaku boys froze. They never expected this sort of reaction from their resident tensai.

"It's not my birthday today…"

Then, Fuji broke into a wider smile.

"But thanks anyway!"

The group of boys heaved a sigh of relief. Fuji sure was an unpredictable guy. Then they formed one straight line, Echizen walked up to Fuji to shake his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-senpai, may you beat me this year. Mada mada da ne."

The golden eyed boy received a whack on the head from Momoshiro. Fuji only chuckled merrily.

"Saa… I don't remember losing to you last year. But, thank you, Echizen."

Momoshiro then walked up.

"Wishing you… um… all the burgers in the world!"

"Fsshh… baka Momo, that's your wish isn't it?"

"What did you say, Mamushi?"

"Che… Fuji-senpai, may you get stronger everyday."

"Fuji… may you meet more opponents worthy of your special moves."

"Saa… Inui, you are hoping to get more data ne?"

"Ano… eh? BURNING! WISHING FUJI HAPPY DAYS!"

"Aa… what should I wish you? I suppose it should be appropriate to wish you success in studies, and tennis. Happy Birthday, Fuji."

"Hoi hoi finally it's my turn! FUJI! My wish for you is Tezuka-Buchou's everlasting L-O-V-E nya!"

Fuji smiled sweetly and a tiny bit of pink tinted his porcelain skin.

"Aa… I hope so too ne. Thanks for everything, Minna!"

"Hoi! That's not all! This is for you, from us! And… we were entrusted with this letter nya."

It was a photo album that they gave him. In it were photos of Fuji and the team since he was in year one. There were also baby photos of the regulars, definitely gotten hold of by Inui. Fuji's eyes lingered longer on Tezuka's baby photo, and smiled happily. This was a wonderful gift. The bigger surprise was at the last page. They had made a lovely photo of Tezuka and him with the help of a computer. He was totally engrossed in the album he forgot all about the mystery letter, until Kikumaru jerked him out of his world.

"Hoi what are you doing? Quick read the letter!"

Fuji quickly opened the second white envelope he had received that day. Similarly, a slip of paper was all it held. It read:

_The first batch of cheers they have been sent_

_Move on to find out what has been planned._

_To the courts where gray's the trend_

_Find the clue from your sleeping fan._

_Your Angel._

"To the courts nya, Fuji! Go, go, go! Have fun nya! Mata raishuu!"

Fuji thanked his friends once more, and left to head for the street tennis courts. As soon as he got there, he understood why the letter said "gray's the trend". Standing there in the middle of the courts were a bunch of boys clad in gray and white jerseys. Hyotei Gakuen.

"What took you so long, Fuji-kun? Be honored at Ore-sama's presence and come over quick! Ore-sama has important things to attend to, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

For a second, Fuji thought Atobe was the one who had sent the mystery letters. It had a gold lining, which was perfectly in-character for Atobe to be the one sending it. But then again, there was no way Atobe fitted the title of Fuji's angel. The only person who fitted that title was… well, faraway in Germany. Fuji walked up to the Hyotei team.

"I didn't know I had you waiting for me. You aren't the one who sent the letters I hope?"

"No. Look at that envelope, Ore-sama has better taste."

"This letter says 'find the clue from your sleeping fan', I suppose it's Jiroh its referring to?"

Atobe snapped his fingers, and Kabaji lifted a sleeping form off the ground. The sunset-haired boy startled and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Ah let me down! Eh? FUJI-KUN! It's really you? Sugoi!"

Akutagawa was released, and immediately he sprung on to Fuji, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Fuji-kun! I was told it's your birthday. Happy Birthday! Oh, and my wish for you is that you'll come up with more sugoi moves!"

Fuji chuckled and attempted to pry the hyper fan boy off his body. Atobe cleared his throat and ordered the boy to step aside. Then, he walked behind Fuji. A silver necklace dangled in front of Fuji's face, then sat nicely between his collarbones, as Atobe closed it.

"That's a gift from us, Fuji-kun. Gakuto and I actually wanted to buy something more useful, like _reference books_, but Atobe insisted that that was too lowly and cheap."

Fuji held the pendant between his fingers. It was a round cut crystal, with a silver framing that made it look like a tennis ball.

"Don't worry about Tezuka getting suspicious, I'll send one to Germany. Ore-sama wishes you a lap of luxury. And Kabaji wishes you Happy Birthday, na Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Shishido then walked up to the honey-haired boy.

"Che… I don't even know why I'm bothered with this. Anyway, I'll wish you year of good challenges."

"Aa… Fuji-san, I apologize for Shishido-san's rudeness. And, um, I wish you peace and happiness. Happy Birthday."

The redhead of the Hyotei team leaned casually against Ootori.

"Choutarou-kun… you don't know, his object of happiness is in Germany. Aa… Fuji-kun, I'll wish you _good (wet) dreams _of Tezuka."

"Gakuto… you're mean. Not that I don't like it… But you ought to be more sensitive."

Mukahi pouted at his boyfriend.

"Fuji-kun, I wish you countless of _fulfilling nights_."

The navy-haired boy smirked and lightly placed a kiss on Fuji's cheek. Mukahi flared up and kicked his bottom.

"You jerk, flirting again!"

"Hey, it was just a birthday kiss. You get way more than that on your birthday."

"Oh, Fuji-kun I almost forgot this!"

Akutagawa fished out a white envelope from his pocket and handed it to Fuji. This one was a little crumpled, probably because the boy had slept with it in his pocket. He opened it and took out the piece of paper.

_Once a foe but now a friend_

_A helping hand they shall lend._

_Through the trees and to the park_

_Seek the one you've enlightened from dark._

_Your Angel._

"Aa… I have to go to the park now. Thank you very much! Ja!"

Fuji walked briskly to the park. There weren't many people, only a few children and their parents. As he walked past the playground, he saw a boy sitting alone at the top of the slide. The reason why this boy caught his attention was because he was a little too big to be playing on the slide. He knew that because he does play at the playground sometimes, and it's quite difficult to slide down the narrow slide despite his petite frame, so he usually just plays on the swings. Besides, that boy wasn't really playing, he was just sitting there. And that boy happened to have an uncanny resemblance with…

"Kirihara-kun? Are you the one the letter speaks of?"

"Aa… Fuji-kun. You were slow, I could have easily crushed that timing of yours."

"Kirihara, don't be rude."

Fuji turned towards where that voice was coming from, to find the rest of the legendary Rikkai team standing under the shade of a tree. Kirihara hopped off the slide and pulled Fuji towards the tree where the rest of them stood. Sanada then held a medium sized box in front of him. Marui lunged for the box, but thankful enough, Jackal managed to grab hold of him. The bubble at his lips popped as if in dismay. Fuji wondered what was inside the box that could have made Marui so eager to grab it. Just then, Yanagi took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it up with a smug grin on his face, turning his back against Fuji. A while after, the data player moved away, and a birthday cake, complete with candles on it, was presented to him. In a less than commanding tone, Sanada then ordered,

"Make a wish and blow out the candles, Fuji-kun."

Fuji did as told, and the fukubuchou spoke again.

"I wish you all the best in whatever you endeavor."

A gray haired boy then stood out.

"That's so general, Sanada-Buchou. Fuji-kun, I wish you excitement and fun with people."

"Niou-kun, not everyone is a prankster like you. I wish you peace and health, Fuji-kun."

After the bespectacled boy spoke, Jackal and Yanagi then had their turns.

"I wish you a fruitful year ahead."

"And I, shall wish you further excellence in your tennis play, and hope to have a chance against you."

"You're the same as Inui, Yanagi-kun… wishing for more data ne?"

"Marui, it's your turn."

"Eh, me? I wish… I wish I could eat that cake…"

"Marui!"

"Ah! I mean, I wish you lots of cake for your birthday! Cakes are nice!"

Fuji chuckled at the way Marui's eyes twinkled at the cake.

"Che… after what all of you said, what's left for me to wish? Aa… I wish you victory in every game you play. You should, in fact, since you beat me."

Yanagi grabbed Kirihara by his shoulders and bowed slightly in apology of the boy's impudence. Sanada then spoke again.

"We didn't know what to get you, I hope a cake is alright."

"Ah don't say that, Sanada-kun! I'm very grateful."

"Actually we should be the grateful ones. Ever since you played against Kirihara, he's changed his style of play a lot. The credit goes to you."

"I didn't do much… it was Kirihara-kun's hard work, I believe."

Yanagi then handed a plastic knife to Fuji, asking him to cut the cake. The tensai sliced the cake in half, leaving one side untouched, only cutting the other side into seven equally sized slices. He then distributed the small slices. Everyone would have expected Fuji to take the perfect half, but instead, the azure-eyed boy picked up the last small slice, and handed the whole box to Marui, who accepted the box with shining eyes as big as saucers.

"For me?"

"Please, help yourself."

"Hontou? Wa, thank you, Fuji-kun!"

The boy threw his gum away and dug into the huge portion of cake, smiling widely. When everyone had finished their share of the cake, Yanagi handed a white envelope to Fuji. Everyone watched as the tensai opened the letter. This time, it read:

_Now my dear you're getting near_

_Just a few more wishes to hear._

_To the shop that causes decay_

_The one who's leg's been cast in clay._

_Your Angel._

Fuji then thanked the Rikkai boys once more, and exited the parks, heading for the shops. Before he even needed to guess which shop it was, the answer was already there, waving madly at him outside the candy store.

"Fuji-kun! Over here!"

Fuji then walked over, and flashed the letter with a bright smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, Ann-Chan. I suppose I'm supposed to be looking for Tachibana-san?"

The Fudomine captain read the words on the letter and sweat dropped, nodding awkwardly. The bubbly girl then brought out a nicely packaged bag of colorful handmade candy from behind her back.

"Happy Birthday, Fuji-kun! I wish you eternal happiness! This is from the four of us. Oni-chan, your turn!"

"I wish you joy in everything you do. Kamio."

"Hai. I wish Fuji-kun perfect rhythm in every situation."

"Aa it's finally my turn. Why do I have to be last to wish Fuji-kun for his birthday? What am I supposed to wish Fuji-kun? I'm not used to celebrating birthdays, my family only celebrates my grandparent's birthday. And usually we wish them longevity and prosperity. I suppose I could wish Fuji-kun that as well, but then it sounds a bit weird doesn't it? Fuji-kun isn't my grandparent. Maybe I could wish you happiness, joy, health, wealth, achievement, fulfillment, love……"

"Ibu, one wish is good enough!"

"Uh, hai Buchou. Happy birthday, Fuji-kun."

Fuji thanked his four Fudomine friends, and received another white envelope from Tachibana.

_Down the street you're in for a treat_

_Someone precious you shall meet._

_He is the one you hold so dear_

_Through him shall the truth be clear._

_Your Angel._

This time, there was no specific place given. Fuji just followed the instructions and walked down the street, looking out for familiar faces. His mind was racing, trying to figure out who this angel of his was. He had received five letters already, and he still had no idea, mainly because the handwriting was indeed a foreign one to his memory. And who was the person this letter was referring to? Someone he holds dear, he wished it was Tezuka…

"Aniki!"

Fuji halted in his tracks and turned around. He thought his hearing was playing tricks on him, but no. It was Yuuta standing in front of him. A brilliant smile stretched across his face.

"Yuuta! Are you my angel?"

"Of course not! Hell, why would I want to be your angel…"

"Maa… but you've always been an angel to me."

Two other people appeared from behind Yuuta. Fuji's smile dazzled at the sight of one, and then vanished when his gaze fell upon the other.

"Syusuke… why can't I be that angel of yours?"

"Kojiroh, you know you have always been. Besides, the silliness in the poems do resemble your sense of humor to a certain extent -"

"Fuji-kun! Hasn't it occurred to you that I could have been that angel? After all, I am your eternal rival, only I deserve to be of such title which attracts your ultimate attention and curiosity."

Fuji glared at the St. Rudolph's ex-manager for a moment, before turning his attention back on Saeki.

"As I was saying, I really do suspect you are that angel these letters speak of, Kojiroh. But my instincts tell me otherwise- "

"Fuji-kun! Are you even listening to me?"

Fuji glared at Mizuki again, and dropped his gaze on his brother.

"Who's this? I don't think I know him, but he keeps sputtering nonsense to me."

Yuuta looked at his brother awkwardly and forced out a smile.

"Uh… Aniki, Mizuki is my boyfriend, remember? He came over to our house once, for dinner."

"Oh… now that you mentioned… No. But he does resemble that guy who tried to injure you by making you use that spin shot, Mitori, right? What's he doing here anyway?"

Another vein popped out on Mizuki's forehead. He was fuming, and trying with all might to keep his fists from hurling straight into that irksome smiling face which was smiling at everything, everywhere, and everyone but HIM.

"He's here to give his wishes for your birthday, Aniki."

Yuuta gave his boyfriend an awkward nudge. Mizuki inhaled deeply and looked at the tensai.

"Fuji-kun, first of all, my name is Mizuki Hajime, MI-ZU-KI. Secondly, I'm here to give you my wishes for your birthday. I-"

"Um, sorry, Misugi-san, but could you speak faster? I'm need to find my angel."

"I WISH YOU WOULD STOP INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Oh, I that what you wish me for my birthday? It's quite a weird wish though, but thanks anyway Misugi-san."

Mizuki's face was red with fury, he was on the verge of exploding. The younger Fuji could do nothing but stand and watch, speechless. Saeki though, was watching in amusement, having a hard time trying to stifle his laughter. The silver-haired boy then walked up to his friend enveloped him in a warm hug, which Fuji returned easily.

"Happy Birthday, Syusuke. I wish you eternal youth and good looks, even though you already have enough of that. I'm sure no one has wished you that yet ne?"

Fuji chuckled merrily and pinched Saeki's cheek playfully.

"Only you would wish me such things, Kojiroh. Thank you."

"Aniki, I wish you an enjoyable and smooth-sailing year. Happy Birthday."

"How sweet of you, Yuuta. The year is already more enjoyable because you wished me."

Fuji wrapped his arms around Yuuta. The latter stiffened and tried to free himself. Finally succeeding in escaping Fuji's embrace, the younger Fuji fished out a white envelope from his back pocket and handed it to his brother. Fuji tore it open carefully and took out the note.

_Have you counted 28?_

_The last one will depend on fate_

_One last stop and you shall know_

_Go ahead, enjoy the show!_

_Your Angel_

This time, there was something extra in the envelope. It was a pair of movie tickets to the show Fuji had been wanting to watch. It was a gift from Saeki, Yuuta and Mizuki. Fuji then put the tickets into his wallet and headed down the streets. One last stop. The anticipation was building up within him. His grip on the six white envelopes he had received so far tightened unknowingly. He widened his eyes as he approached the cinema, looking out for any familiar face that might very well be his 'angel'. He looked around for a while, in no avail. A tinge of disappointment rose in him. He thought he might have been at the wrong place, butit shouldn't be, since the letter said 'enjoy the show', the only place possible was the cinema, more so since Yuuta gave him a pair of movie tickets. But no one he knew was there, all he faced was a sea of strangers.

/Maybe I'm just not fated to meet my 'angel' ne.../

Just as he closed his eyes and drooped his head down, a soft voice spoke to him.

"Are you Fuji-san?"

His eyes shot open again and he found himself looking at a little boy holding a rose.

"Yes I am."

The boy held the rose out towards Fuji and smiled happily.

"That ni-san over there told me to give you this!"

Fuji's line of vision followed the boy's directing hand. A dazzling smile blossomed on his porcelain face. He then remembered he had a bag of candy. He took a handful of candy from the bag and offered it to the boy. The boy took the sweets delightfully and bid him goodbye, running off in the opposite direction. The sender of the rose walked towards Fuji and extended a hand to gently stroke Fuji's cheek.

"Happy Birthday, my dear Syusuke."

A wave of emotions washed over the tensai. He dropped the things in his hands and latched his arms around the tall figure.

"Kunimitsu… I missed you… so much."

A pair of strong hands circled around the lithe figure and stroked Fuji's nape soothingly. Tezuka kissed Fuji's hair.

"I missed you too."

Realization struck Fuji and he abruptly pulled away from the comfortable embrace.

"You're supposed to be in Germany… what about school?"

"I told them a cousin was getting married, so I had to come back. The teacher agreed to let me take the exams earlier so that I could return without skipping them."

Fuji playfully pinched Tezuka's nose.

"You naughty boy! Lying to your teachers and playing truant huh! Saa… I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let you go to Germany, you've gone astray."

"School's not as important compared to my koi's birthday, don't you think so?"

Fuji's gaze softened, but a faked surprised expression played on his face.

"Since when did you learn to talk like that, Mitsu? Those people in Germany must have led you astray… But… I like you naughty better."

A mischievous smile graced the tensai's features. Tezuka then took out a white envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to Fuji.

_I love you._

_Yours always, Tezuka Kunimitsu._

"So you're my angel?"

"Hn."

"But the handwriting isn't yours…"

"It is. I wrote with my right hand."

"Ne I didn't know you could write that well with your right hand."

"It took me a month of practice."

"Maa… how long have you been planning for this?"

"Since the day I left."

"You're such a hopeless romantic… it's harder not to love you than to count all the stars in the sky."

A faint hue crept up the stoic boy's cheeks. He bent down to pick up Fuji's forgotten items to hide his blush.

"Ne, did you write the letters by yourself?"

"No, I had Saeki help me think of the lines."

"I knew it was him! Some of the lines were so silly, only someone like him can think of. He must have hung out with Davide too much."

Thinking of Saeki reminded him of the movie tickets he received.

"Ne, I have a pair of movie tickets, would you watch it with me?"

"My pleasure."

Fuji checked the time.

"Hmm… we still have about 15minutes till the show starts. What should we do?"

Without saying anything, the taller boy grabbed Fuji's wrist and led him into an alley. Fuji's gifts dropped to the floor for the second time that day as Tezuka shoved the slender body against the cold wall. He pressed his lips firmly on to the tensai's, urgent, but not rushed. Fuji felt a tongue brushing shyly against his lips. He could feel Tezuka's desire and want. Fuji parted his lips for the warm tongue to enter. Tezuka's tongue moved slowly in his mouth, re-exploring the once familiar cavern with gentle caresses. Fuji returned the kiss and their tongues met. Bursts of passion exploded within the two of them, sending thrilling sensations through every nerve. As if on cue, they both pulled away for a breath at the same time. Fuji smiled lovingly and Tezuka then feverishly claimed the waiting lips once more. When they broke apart the second time, Fuji leaned into Tezuka's embrace and buried his face in Tezuka's chest.

"Ne, you're really turning into a bad boy huh… the Tezuka I knew would never do such a thing as making out in an alley, or skipping school."

"I…-"

A svelte finger was pressed gently against his lips.

"Shh… you don't have to explain anything. I know. /I know it's because you missed me too much. I feel the same./ I really appreciate all you've done for me, I'm really really happy, thank you Kunimitsu. I love you, so much. Do you know, you're much sexier when you're naughty?"

Fuji chuckled heartedly as crimson stained his lover's cheeks. Tezuka gave Fuji a warning glare, which did nothing but widen the latter's smile. Fuji then bent down to pick up the rose Tezuka had given him.

"Ne, is this all you're giving me, a rose and a kiss?"

"Air tickets are expensive you know. I'll be leaving 2 days later. I'll give you every second of my time till then. Is that enough for you?"

Fuji smiled contentedly and nodded like a innocent little boy. Of course it was enough, more than enough actually, since all he expected was a phone call from Tezuka. This was already way off his expectations, in a good sense of course.

"It's almost time isn't it?"

"Aa…"

Tezuka picked up Fuji's things again, and they made their way back to the cinema for the show.

"Ne, where are we going after this, Mitsu?"

"Up to you. We could go for dinner, have dessert at your favorite café, or something."

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka, eyes revealing a silver of gleaming azures. His lids fell shut quickly, but Tezuka managed to catch that dash of lust in those eyes.

"Saa… I could do without dinner… let's skip straight to dessert ne? Fuji's Café. Dessert of the day, Mitsu in sugar and cream."

owari-


End file.
